Fire and Air: A Royal Engagement
by corialanus
Summary: Sequel to Dreambending.  The world deals with the news of Azula and Aang's engagement.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Firelord Azula**

**AN: Hello everyone. Sorry this took so long, you can all bitch at me if you want, I know this story is like a year later than I promised. This fic is a sequel to my first story Dreambending, so if you haven't read that you may be lost on some of the plot points. You may want to read that if you haven't yet, but if not I will give a brief recap of the events that transpired in the original story at the end of my author notes. This story will be a continuation of the Azula and Aang romance that started in Dreambending. This story will deal with their engagement and the world dealing with Azula and Aang as a couple. Katara will also have a B story as she tries to win Aang back, and expose Azula as the manipulative evil girl that she is. I may also have some chapters telling the story through the eyes of some of the other major characters of the Avatar world. I plan on updating about twice a month, and I think this story is going to end up being much longer than my first fic was. I hope you enjoy, and as always I love to read your reviews both positive and negative so let me know what you think. Oh yeah I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or Azula.**

**For those of you who didn't read Dreambending, or if you just need a refresher here is a brief summary of what transpired. **

**Azula learned how to use lightning bending to manipulate the electricity in peoples brain to change their dreams. She broke out of prison and fled to the Southern Air Temple where she pretended to beg Aang for forgiveness and refuge so that she could rehabilitate from her evil ways under the wing of the Avatar. Aang agreed and they started to live together at the temple. Azula began to slowly seduce the avatar and alter his dreams so that he began to fall for her and doubt Katara and his feelings for the waterbender. Though Azula never left the temple she managed to use agents to drug and hypnotize Zuko and Katara to sleep together. Aang catches them and shortly after he and Azula sleep together and become a couple. Zuko panics at the news that Azula and Aang are a couple and attacks the Southern Air Temple. Aang defeats Zuko and the fire fleet and becomes convinced that Zuko no long deserves to be Firelord. Iroh and Katara try to convince Aang that he is making a mistake by being with Azula, but they only further convince him that he's in love with her. He asks her to marry him and she accepts, then he promises to support her bid to overthrow her brother as Firelord. That is where we pick up this story.**

The wind blew through Azula's hair as she soared through the sky mounted in the saddle of the giant sky bison Appa, who was the oldest companion of her fiancé Aang. Aang sat near the head of the bison guiding the group toward her childhood home, Caldera, Capitol of The Fire Nation.

Azula gazed down at the beautiful ring that now adorned her finger. She had just accepted a marriage proposal from Aang, the Avatar. The best part was that he was taking her to reclaim the throne from her pathetic brother Zuko. She couldn't help but smile triumphantly as she remembered the day she broke out prison and escaped to The Southern Air Temple. Her plan, which was barely formed then, seemed so hopeless and desperate, but now here she was months later with every aspect of her plan an absolute success.

She could feel the excitement course through her body more and more every second as they approached the Firelord's Palace. For so many years she had dreamed of this day. Even as a young girl she never wanted anything trivial or frivolous like other girls her age, she only wanted to sit on the Dragon Throne like her Grandfather and Father after him. That was why she always worked so hard to surpass her brother in everything. As the eldest son it was only natural that Zuko would inherit the throne, but nature was not stronger than her will and so she became ten times the leader, ten times the politician, ten times the firebender, ten times the everything that Zuko was so there was no way her father could choose anyone but her to succeed him. But today it was no longer her father's choice, today was the day her destiny was fulfilled and she would not let anything stand in her way especially not Zuko.

Aang turned back to her and said "Azula are you all right?"

She smiled at him and replied, "I'm great Aang, I'm just excited, I dreamed of becoming Firelord for so many years, part of me can't believe that it's actually going to happen."

Aang asked, "What are we going to do, just storm in there?"

Azula answered, "Stop by the fire temple and get the head Fire sage, he witnessed the last Agni Kai I fought against Zuko. He knows it was Katara and not Zuko who defeated me. So I am fully within my rights as Princess to demand a formal conclusion to that Agni Kai since that is what gave Zuko his authority. And when I win they will have no choice but to crown me as Firelord."

Aang asked, "What about Zuko, what are you going to do to him?"

She said, "I guess I'll just banish him, Zuko doesn't scare me, if he wants to run off and plan his vengeance against us I have no doubt that we will be able to handle it."

Aang smiled at her and joked, "You're so beautiful when your all worked up and full of confidence, which I guess knowing you is all the time so it's no wonder I fell for you, I really never had a chance."

Azula retorted, "You're right you never had a chance against me Aang, whether it is love or war I always have you under my spell."

He smiled and said, "I much prefer the love, the perks are way better."

She laughed and smiled at his joke. She was still adjusting to being with Aang. She knew that as a member of royalty she would have to get married, but she never really thought about what being with someone else would be like. She always wanted someone who would enhance her power and standing in the world, and as the Avatar Aang met that criteria perfectly. Azula never even thought about the emotional aspect of a marriage. She just figured that her husband would be another pawn in the giant chess match that her life as Firelord would be.

While she still planned on using Aang to get what she wanted, she also knew that he meant a lot more to her than she had ever intended. She had not been prepared for how much the love and compassion of someone like Aang could break down even her most obstinate defenses, and then when they shared the physical intimacy the last of her resolve was broken. The way she felt when he held her and looked in her eyes filled a void in her heart she had never known existed till they came together.

The damage had been done. She could not deny that she was actually in love with the Avatar, but she wouldn't let this unfortunate side effect of her plan (Ok well she didn't really think it was that unfortunate) affect the ultimate goal to rule the world as The Greatest Firelord to ever exist. She saw the hollowed out volcano that housed Caldera come into view and her heart started to race as it fully hit her, that she was about to finally best her brother once and for all. She asked Aang, "Do you know where the Fire Temple is Aang."

He replied, "Yea I participated in a ceremony there after the war ended, I'll turn Appa that way."

Azula said, "Good I'll talk to the Fire Sages, they always supported me and my father I'm sure they'll be as glad as you and me to be rid of him."

Aang motioned Aapa down towards the large fire temple and the trio descended. Aapa touched down in the courtyard of the fire temple in a few minutes, and Aang hopped down and then offered his hand to help Azula down and then said in a ridiculously pompous voice, "We are here my princess."

She smiled at his little joke and then accepted his hand as she slid down. Her feet touched the ground and she gave him a peck on his lips as she said, "Thank you fiancé."

Aang blushed at hearing the term fiancé, he was still not used to the fact that he was engaged. Azula strode past him her eyes and stride burning with a beautiful mixture of anticipation and arrogance. Aang was entranced, she was always gorgeous, but being back in her homeland made her exude a glow that Aang had never seen before and it was absolutely breathtaking. She started to make her way up the stairs of the temple when she turned back and asked, "Aang are you coming?" That snapped him out of his trance and he quickly ran to catch up with her.

Azula opened the door to the temple and walked up to one of the guards and commanded, "Go get Hashi, the head Fire Sage, tell him Princess Azula and the avatar wish to speak with him." The guard bowed his head and rushed off to retrieve the sage. Aang and Azula stood waiting in the entryway for about five minutes until finally a very old formally dressed in ceremonial robes old man approached them.

He smiled at Azula and said, "So the rumors I've been hearing are true, you went and allied yourself with the Avatar, Princess."

She smiled and held out her hand to show him her ring as she responded, "We're more than allied Hashi, we are betrothed."

The old man laughed and then spoke, "You truly are amazing Azula, not two years ago you were boasting about how you killed him, then you were defeated and arrested, and now you've returned to Caldera the most wanted criminal in the world with an engagement ring from the Avatar. It sounds like a great fairy tale that only you could make come true. So I must ask, why did you call for a meeting with me?"

Azula answered calmly and confidently, "I wish to become Firelord. It would greatly help my claim if you were to support me and rule that the Agni Kai between me and Zuko was not legitimate because the water tribe peasant beat me not Zuko. That should be no problem seeing as it's the truth."

He stood there a serious look in his eyes as he considered the girl. After about a minute of thought he asked, "This is a time of peace, and your brother is popular with many people, why would I want to do something that could cause so much trouble."

Azula answered sternly, "You know my father named me as the heir to the throne, you know that I'm much more capable than Zuko. I'm going to be the wife of the avatar which will bring great prestige to The Dragon Throne. Not to mention that you've always liked me a hell of a lot more than my brother."

Hashi laughed and said, "Well you convinced me, you're right Princess Azula you've always been my favorite. You are the most gifted firebender we maybe have ever seen, I'll support you just so long as the avatar is behind us." He turned to Aang and asked, "So Avatar you're really going to marry the Princess and depose Zuko?"

Aang nodded and replied, "Yes sir, I'm totally committed to marrying Princess Azula, and I told her that I want to help her win back the Dragon Throne as an engagement present."

Hashi said, "Ok princess let's head to the palace, I have to warn you that Iroh is there advising your brother."

Aang said, "Don't worry Azula if Iroh tries to get in your way I'll stop him."

Azula looked over to Aang and replied, "Thank you Aang, but I have no fear of that silly old fop, his days are long past him. It's time for the true leader of the next generation to ascend to her rightful place."

With that the young couple walked out of the temple accompanied by the Head Fire Sage. The streets of Caldera were abuzz with interest at the trio that were making their way towards the Firelord's Palace. Many people were pointing and whispering as they watched there exiled Princess and the Avatar march through the capitol.

Azula ignored the people around her as she tingled with anticipation on the inside. She was moments away from achieving the dream she has had her entire life. With each step she took her heartbeat sped up. They approached the gates outside of the residence and one of the three guards manning them screamed, "Halt, Avatar you have been forbidden from entering by The Firelord and Princess Azula we are under orders to arrest you on-site."

Aang stepped forward and without saying a word blasted the three of them far away with a strong wind gust. They opened the gates and walked into the courtyard. Thirteen more guards ran out to stop them but Aang did some quick earthbending and trapped all of them in a prison of dirt. With the initial wave of guards having been dealt with the three ascended the stairs into the palace and opened the large doors. Azula marched through the palace till she reached the doors of the throne room and she took a deep breath as she pushed them open.

Zuko was standing in the throne room next to Uncle Iroh and they both turned their heads to look at Azula. Zuko spoke up in an angry voice trying to hide his trepidation, "What are you doing here Azula? I will have you arrested."

Hashi stepped forward and said, "Princess Azula came to me to question the legitimacy of the Agni Kai that secured your position as Firelord. I have decided that since it was indeed Katara of the water tribe who defeated Azula and not yourself Zuko that she has every right to request another challenge. The winner will become the true legitimate Firelord."

Zuko looked appalled at the words that came out of the Fire Sage's mouth. He stood there in a stunned silence as Iroh spoke up, "Aang, whatever she has told you whatever she's promised you its all lies. Stop this Aang. Zuko was your firebending master, he helped you win this war, and most importantly he is your friend. If Azula becomes Firelord the war will just start all over again, all of the hard work you and your friends did to bring peace will be for naught."

Aang answered in a stern voice, "Azula hasn't promised me anything Iroh except to become my wife. I brought her here because it was my idea that she should be Firelord. I trust her with all that I am. Zuko was my firebending master that is true and he was also my friend, but he is a weak troubled little man who can never be happy with what he has, and leaving him as the Firelord would be a mistake."

Zuko looked over at Iroh panic splayed all over his face as he said , "I won't fight her, I'll have my men arrest her."

Hashi looked to Zuko and said, "You can refuse the challenge, but the laws of succession are absolute in this case. If a challenge that is officially recognized as legitimate by the head fire sage, made by a member of the royal family is refused, the refuser forfeits the throne and the challenger takes over as Firelord."

Azula smiled an evil grin over at her brother and said in a mocking voice, "So what will it be Zuzu, do you just want to step down and give me back what is rightfully mine, or are you going to take my challenge and show me how strong you've become in your year as Firelord."

Zuko answered his voice filled with uncertainty, "I accept Azula, the days of people like you and father in this kingdom are long gone."

Hashi said, "Excellent just like when Zuko interrupted Azula's coronation I say we have an immediate resolution, let's have the siblings make their way out to the stadium right now."

The group of them made their way through the Palace out into the Agni Kai stadium. Azula walked out with Aang to the far side as Zuko stayed with Iroh on the near side. Once they reached their destination Aang pulled Azula into a tight embrace and kissed her fiercely. He pulled back after a minute and locked onto her beautiful golden eyes and said, "We've come so far Azula, here is your chance to live out your dreams. I love you, now go stop being a Princes and become the Firelord." He kissed her again and then ran off and jumped into the stands.

Azula turned to face her brother, wiping the smile that Aang's kiss left her with and replacing it with a scowl filled with determination. Zuko took his stance as the signal to begin was given. Azula started to motion in to her lightning bending technique and Zuko prepped his redirection technique. She let loose the first lightning bolt and he was prepped to shoot it back at her as it sped towards him, but as it neared him it landed in the ground right in front of him blasting earthen debris up into the air. He was surprised as the cloud of dust enveloped him, and then he felt extreme heat approach and he just barely managed to dodge as two fireblasts descended from the sky and exploded next to him.

Zuko scrambled backwards shooting two quick fireballs towards Azula who was descending from the sky rapidly towards him. She spun and dodged the fireballs and then let out a crescent fireblast kick from her spin. Zuko jumped up as that crashed into the ground below him and he shot a firerocket boost behind him to propel himself forward towards his sister. He formed a flame dagger in his hand and swung it at her as he approached. She quickly ducked and formed a whip of blue flame as she rolled under Zuko and then turned and snapped her whip grabbing him by his ankle with the whip and then flung him to the ground.

Zuko rolled over and saw that she had jumped in the air and was making her way to crash down onto him. He decided to shoot up a straight spear of flames to impale her on when she landed. Azula saw Zuko's defense and knew this was her moment. He assumed she would dodge the spear and had no other defense so Azula decided to aim her body so that the spear would only go through her shoulder and she would use the window afforded to her to stab him in the chest with her new technique, a lightning dagger.

Zuko watched wide eyed as a blade of electricity formed in Azula's hand and then saw her not pulling up to avoid his spear of flames he was shielding himself with. He grinned for a split second as Azula groaned in pain as her shoulder was run through by excruciatingly hot flames, but his grin was short lived as he then felt a jolt of pure electricity course through his entire body as Azula's lightning dagger stabbed him straight in the chest.

Azula was in agony as she landed on her brother. A serious hole had been burned through her shoulder, but the damage to her was minimal compared to Zuko. His body was shaking in massive convulsions as the electricity she stored in her lightning dagger dispersed through his body. He shook for about thirty seconds, losing consciousness after about two of those. Azula stood up triumphantly as she heard Aang let out a gigantic cheer. Hashi walked out into the stadium and observed the state of Zuko's unconscious body and shouted, "No doubt, the winner of this Agni Kai and new Firelord is Princess Azula."

**AN: There was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Like I said I'm going to try and update every other week or so. I made up the Fire sage's name, so if the head fire sage actually has a name, I apologize. Well I hope to hear your thoughts, and comments, thanks everyone for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 South Pole Depression

The first rays of the morning sun poked through the window in Katara's igloo catching the attention of the young waterbender. She had spent the previous night, like she spent most nights these days, tossing and turning not being able to sleep soundly. It had been a month since her disastrous fall-out with Aang and she had been hiding out in her father's igloo since. She was still haunted by thoughts of her beloved and Azula, the most evil bitch in the world, in each other's embrace. She was also still in a state of shock from finding out that they were now a couple.

Every day since she left the Southern Air Temple, when she first saw with her own eyes Aang and Azula together, had felt like the worst day of her life but yesterday was a thousand times worse than the rest of them. Yesterday she found out that not only were Aang and Azula a couple, they were now engaged to be married. When Sokka told her about it at dinner she felt like her already broken heart was trampled on by the world's fattest raccoon-bear. She remembered the pitying look in her brother's eyes as he said it. She just hated being around anyone anymore. They all treated her like she was a fragile piece of glass. Sokka never seemed to joke around her anymore, her whole life seemed to be choking in a black cloud of despair.

She pulled her fur blanket over her head to hide from the sun, and then turned on her side. She really did miss Aang. The months after the war she spent with Aang were the happiest of her life. The way that he viewed the world, and his playful attitude were infectious. When he would hold her in his arms it seemed like they were the only two people in the universe. Not to mention the way that he looked at her. His ocean blue eyes were so full of warmth and love, he made her feel like the most precious girl in the whole world.

A stabbing pain shot through her heart as she remembered Aang's eyes that morning in Zuko's palace. The usual brightness and love that she always saw there was replaced by pain and anguish and hopelessness. The worst part about it was that she was the one who put that defeated look in his eyes.

She still didn't understand what happened at Zuko's Palace. It's true that she did drink a little wine, but she couldn't believe that she blacked out like that. She was incredibly angry at Zuko for taking advantage of her like that, and she was also angry at herself for letting the situation get that far.

Katara like any teenage girl wanted the first time she had sex to be special. Aang had been so patient with her, he never tried to push, he just waited until she was ready, she always figured that he was nervous about it too. She was so happy, she was in love with the avatar and they were the darling couple of the world. She decided that she was ready to take the next step with Aang after they defeated that rebellion in The Fire Nation. She was so disappointed that Aang wasn't with her that night in Zuko's Palace. That was why she decided to drink wine, and spend time with Zuko. She remembered daydreaming about how lovely and wonderful finally going all the way with Aang was going to be. The last thing she remembered was listening to Zuko ramble on about some random crap, and then her daydreams turned into a nightmare.

Katara's eyes started to water as she remembered the morning when she woke up in bed with Zuko. The pure despair she saw in Aang's eyes still shattered her heart every time her mind pictured them. That morning all of her dreams of a perfect first time with her true love were replaced by the harsh reality of the loss of her virginity in a shallow drunken mistake that bordered on rape. The worst part of the nightmarish scenario was that before she even got to sort out her own feelings about it, she was confronted with Aang and the devastating consequences of his reaction. She shook her head and wiped the tears out of her eyes, trying to ignore the painful thoughts clouding her mind.

Katara groaned in frustration as she felt just as miserable this morning as she had every morning since. She pushed the blanket off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She slid her feet into the sealtiger fur slippers sitting next to her bed. She then stood up and made her way out of her room and walked out into the dining room and took a seat at the table. Her father was there eating a steak and he said to her, "Good morning Katara, I made enough for you it's in the pot by the fire."

Katara answered, "Thanks dad." Then she got up and grabbed a plate and put the extra steak her dad cooked on it, then she sat back down at the table. She cut into and sat in silence with her dad for a few minutes while they both ate their food.

Her dad finally broke the silence when he asked, "Hey Katara why don't you get out of here for a few weeks. When Toph came down last week she asked you to visit her, I think you should take her up on the offer."

Katara answered in a bland voice, "No thanks dad, I'm not really in the mood to see anyone."

He shook his head as he looked upon her with sadness in his eyes and continued, "I'm worried about you. It's not good to just sit in this igloo and do nothing. You've been here hiding in your room for like a month now Katara. I know you're still upset about Aang, but you can't just waste away. Go visit some friends, it will be good for you. I'm not going to make you, and I'll be here as long as you need me, but just promise me that you'll think about it."

Katara answered trying to placate her dad, "Sure dad, I'll think about it."

Her dad looked at her for a few more moments and then said, "Ok, I'm going out on the boat, I'll be home for dinner."

She waved half-heartedly and then continued to slowly peck away at her food. She sat in her table in silence for several minutes when suddenly she noticed a strange scratching sound outside her igloo. She got up to investigate and pushed aside the animal skin hanging as her front door. She was surprised to see a Fire Nation messenger hawk sitting there. She reached and grabbed a small scroll from it's tube and pulled it out. Apparently it was a message addressed to her. She unfurled it and spread it out to read the words.

_Katara I know what happened to you, and I know that it _

_wasn't your fault. What's worse is that I know that Azula_

_was responsible for framing you and Zuko. You can't let_

_the wedding between her and the Avatar happen. I don't _

_know how you can stop it, but for the sake of the world you_

_must. You helped save the world the last time it needed you_

_and now it needs you even more to stop that evil woman _

_from corrupting the avatar. Aang still loves you, use that_

_love to save him from Azula and himself._

_A concerned Party_

Katara read the letter again, and considered its contents. She too was suspicious of how exactly she ever hooked up with Zuko, and now hearing someone else say that Azula framed her made it more likely to be the truth. Whoever wrote that letter was right though, Azula getting married to Aang would be the worst possible thing for the world, and if anyone had the power to stop it, it was her. Sitting here moping wasn't doing anything but assuring that she would lose to Azula in the war that mattered more than any she had fought previously. She couldn't sit by and let Azula corrupt her Aang, let that bitch twist and manipulate him from the sweet and pure boy that saved the world and that Katara fell in love with.

Katara went back in to her room to get changed. Sokka was still in town, she would go with him when he left. She wasn't sure how to start to prove that Azula staged the incident with Zuko, but she knew that she had to. If she could just prove to Aang that Azula set her up then she could convince Aang to take her back and leave that dark bitch forever. She didn't know how to start to prove that she was set up, but she figured that she'd get Sokka to drop her off at Toph's. She'd talk to Toph about this, Toph could help her figure out a plan to prove her innocence.

* * *

><p>Aang woke up, he could feel the heat from his fiancé radiating. Just being around Azula was intoxicating for him now. He could feel her head resting on his chest, and he smiled as he felt her gentle breathing tickle his skin. He gave her a small kiss on the top of her head, and breathed in her sweet scent. This gigantic bed of the Firelord was so comfortable. He loved the feeling of the red satin sheets that he was lying on.<p>

Aang thought about how far his life had come in just a few weeks. That morning when he saw Katara with Zuko in this very room, he felt like his life was over. Little did he know that the catastrophic fall-out with Katara would turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to him. It allowed him to move on from his childish first crush, to the real love of his life Azula. Now here he was in that very same room where his life ended, and then started anew, sharing a bed and his life with the Firelord. He lovingly placed her head on the mattress as he slid out from under her. He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then laughed as he saw a sweet little smile hit her lips unconsciously.

Azula amazed him on every level. She was so driven and ruthless, and you certainly didn't want to be on her bad side, the scar on his back could attest to that. Those were the things she showed to the world, but now that he had gotten to see the caring vulnerable woman underneath the bravado she put up, he felt like he knew her better than anyone in the world knew someone else. Aang was sure that she never showed any signs of anything but strength to anyone else, and it made him feel even more special that she shared the real her with him, and only him.

Aang got up from the bed and put his robes back on. The past two days spent with her in this Palace celebrating her coronation had been wonderful, but now he knew that he had to go out to the world and start to mend fences. Many of the leaders of the world still viewed Azula as the biggest threat to world peace, and it was his new mission to convince them that she had changed. To that effect he had called for a meeting with the main generals of the Earth Kingdom tomorrow, and to make it on time he would have to leave now.

Aang looked over at Azula one more time, he wanted to say goodbye, but she looked so peaceful and content lying there that he couldn't bring himself to disturb her. She just looked so perfectly at home and at ease laying in the Firelord's bed, it made him really glad that he had given that gift to her. He knew it was her dream since childhood, and now his princess was where she deserved to be.

Aang scribbled a quick note, letting Azula know that she looked too beautiful to disturb, and that he'd be in the Earth Kingdom for several days most likely, and most importantly that he would miss her and he loved her. He left the note on her desk and then grabbed his staff and walked over to the bed. He pulled the sheets up over her, as there was a little chill in the air. He then bent down and gave her quick kiss on the lips and whispered, "Love you Azula."

He got a mostly still asleep response from her of, "Love you too Aang." Then she rolled over and scrunched the sheets up around herself more tightly.

Aang turned and left the royal bedroom a smile plastered across his face. It still made him so happy to hear Azula call him Aang. He felt the greatest pride in his work as avatar whenever he was with Azula. The best thing he has ever accomplished was to turn his greatest enemy into his greatest love and his fiancé.

**AN: Hello again everyone, that was the second chapter. I know it was a lot later than I promised, but I'll try to stick a little closer to my promises in the future. I'm writing two other fan fictions at the moment, and I've become addicted to watching crap on Hulu so my writing schedule is a little uncertain. I'm a little out of the loop on avatar stuff, and I was pretty heavily blocked on this chapter for a long time. I didn't love this chapter, and I'll try to do better in the future. That being said, so many people like this story and AangZula stuff is in short supply so I will keep on writing. I hope to update again somewhere around January 5****th****, and as I said earlier I'm going to try and stick to that better than I have in the past. Thanks again for reading, and I'm sorry it took so long to update. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts, whether positive or negative. I'll even live with the comments that flame me about my lack of updates. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Azula rolled over in her bed, and felt that the spot that her fiancé usually occupied next to her was empty. She opened her eyes and noticed the late morning sun peeking through the massive windows in the bedroom of the Firelord. She smiled a wide grin as she stretched out on the red satin sheets that adorned her bed. This morning would be the third since she came out of exile from the Southern Air Temple, and more importantly her third day as the Firelord.

She swung her legs over the side and stood up to walk over to her desk where she saw a short note from Aang. She read it quickly and then shrugged her shoulders at the news that he would be in the Earth Kingdom trying to smooth things over with the other nations, who were not very pleased with her coup. She laughed, if she had her way his mission would be an abysmal failure.

Azula walked to her door and opened it up and summoned her hand maiden and ordered her to prepare a bath and then have a summons sent out to general Mutsu to appear for an audience with her in an hour in the Firelord's War Room. Her servant bowed and then went off to complete the tasks appointed to her. Azula waved over a second hand maiden and ordered her to prepare her most formal armor to be worn after the bath. The second girl rushed off as Azula walked back inside of her bedroom and grabbed all of her bathing supplies and stripped into her robe. She then left and headed off to her personal bathing room and entered to see her hand maiden emptying some salts into the steaming hot water. Azula looked at the girl and asked, "Have you sent a summons for General Mutsu yet?"

The girl bowed her head and answered, "Of course my lady."

Azula replied, "Excellent, you may excuse yourself for now, but wait outside I'll need you to help me into my armor."

The girl bowed even lower and backed out of the room as she said, "Of course my lady."

Azula watched as the girl closed the door and then she slipped off her robe and lowered herself into the hot bath water. She leaned back and relaxed with a smile on her face. All those months spent at the Southern Air Temple with Aang made her forget how awesome it was to have servants. She then thought about Aang, in particular she thought about the past two nights where he had spent most of them congratulating her on becoming Firelord. In the short time the two of them had been intimate the avatar had really become quite the impressive lover.

While many of his boyish and naïve traits still annoyed her at times, she had become content with the idea of him as her future husband. The negatives she did see in him were far outweighed by the raw power he could summon, and perhaps what she liked most about him was how easily she could manipulate him. She looked at the ring he proposed to her with and thought about her view of marriage.

Early in her life she accepted the fact that being a princess meant her marriage would most likely be of a political nature. She never thought that love or feelings mattered, and just as long as the groom would further her own goals of ruling the Fire Nation she cared little about who he was. Now that she was a little older, and experienced, she was mildly bothered that she did have some sort of actual feelings for Aang. Times like this when he was completely away from her and she could look at the situation more rationally, she didn't like that he had a hold on her. However she could not deny that when he touched her, and when he kissed her, hell even when he just looked into her eyes, she felt things, and she knew that she wanted more.

All that meant, she thought to herself, was that if she was to be distracted when he was around she would have to make the most of times like this when they would be apart for a week. Thinking back on her original plan when she broke out of prison, she knew that becoming Firelord and seducing Aang was only the beginning. She still had the dream of her father, and his father before him, the dream to unite the entire world under the banner of the Fire Nation.

She could not allow the incredible success she has had to this point lull her into a false sense of confidence. Manipulating Aang and Zuko was one thing, but now she had to manipulate the leaders of the entire world, and she could not afford to have any of her under handed scheming brought to the light of day. She was pleased with where she was now, and the power that she had reacquired, but she was also very aware that her hold on her position was very tenuous, and almost entirely dependent on Aang's trust and commitment to her. The rest of the world was much too wary of her, that without the support of the Avatar even her most ardent supporters would be forced to give up on her.

Azula hated being so dependent on someone else, but it calmed her greatly that she had almost absolute influence over him. Still she was not sure how he would react if the truth about her actual intentions ever came to light, but she doubted that she had a strong enough hold on him yet for it to survive such a betrayal. It didn't matter, there was no way that she would allow herself to fail now that she had made it this far. She finished lightly scrubbing and cleaning herself, and then she stood up and exited the tub. She then dried herself off with a towel and put on her robe.

Azula opened the door of her bathing room and motioned for her servant who was waiting patiently outside to follow her. She got to her room and saw the stand that had her battle armor in the middle of the room. She stripped out of her robe and put on her underwear, and her padded cloth suit to wear under her armor. Then she stood straight, holding her limbs out as her two attendants strapped her armor together around her. It took about fifteen minutes for the girls to strap and buckle everything together. When they finished Azula gave a contented nod and then put on her ceremonial dragon head helmet and with a motion of her hand dismissed the servants. She stared at herself in the mirror, allowing herself a moment to bask in the grandeur of finally being the Firelord.

Azula only let about thirty seconds go by before she pulled herself away from her reflection and made her way out into the hallway. She walked confidently towards the War Room which was located on the opposite side of the palace from her bedroom. She confidently made her way through the palace, reveling in the looks of awe all of the inhabitants of the palace were giving her. Eventually she made her way to the door and said to the two guards standing there, "When General Mutsu arrives show him right in and then allow no one to disturb us."

The guards nodded and said, "Of course."

Azula walked in and approached the throne sitting above the large table in the center of the room that they often laid maps on to discuss strategy. She sat down in the throne and casually crossed her legs. A few minutes passed in silence as she waited, eventually the doors opened and General Mutsu, an old white haired veteran of many wars who was one of her father's most trusted advisors, came into the war room and stood before her. He looked up and said, "You summoned me Princess Azula?"

Azula cleared her throat and said, "Well first off Mutsu I am no longer just the princess so you can start addressing me as the Firelord."

He bowed his head and answered, "Of course My Lady, I'm sorry."

Azula continued, "As you are aware many of the other nations are uneasy about me replacing my brother as the Firelord. They fear that I share the same goals as my father and you do to unite the world under the banner of the Firelord. My fiancé the Avatar has gone to the Earth Kingdom to try and quell their suspicions, but I want to inform you that I do in fact share the same ambitions as my father."

The general looked puzzled as he asked, "I thought you said the Avatar was on a mission to dissuade those rumors."

Azula answered with an arrogant smile on her face, "You see general that is the brilliance of my plan. My father failed in our previous war because he fought against the Avatar. The Avatar is just too powerful of a force; to battle against him is madness. This time however he will be my husband and eventually we will use him to bring the other nations to their knees."

The general asked again, "Congratulations on your engagement to the avatar. While it may be true that he will be your husband, that doesn't change the fact that he is an Air Nomad and a lover of peace. No matter how powerful your womanly charms may be Azula, I highly doubt that you can turn him into a bloodthirsty conqueror."

Azula said, "Ah that is where you come in general. I know you were my father's most trusted military advisor so I am going to leave you with the most important task in the upcoming war."

The general asked, "And what may that be, my lady?"

Azula answered, "I need you to run a spy and propaganda program among the rest of the nations. In order to fight a war and keep the Avatar on our side we need to convince the other nation's that I'm much too dangerous to keep in power, and make them come after me. However while doing that I must stay here and pretend to be a reformed peace loving Firelord so that Aang does not abandon us. I think the more we can incite the rest of the world against me, and the more innocent I look on the outside we can make Aang angry at the rest of the world. He has fallen hard for me and would grow incredibly frustrated at the other nations if they continue to refuse to accept me. So I need you to make sure everyone outside of the Fire Nation thinks I'm a war hungry despot."

The general looked interested and said, "That is quite an ambitious plan, but I am not so sure the other nations would be quite so easy to manipulate. The Earth Kingdom is a like giant boulder; it needs a great force to move it to any action. The water tribe are generally a stick to themselves peace loving folk, to have them start a war is quite a task."

Azula smiled and said, "I know it will not be easy, that is why I have entrusted you with this duty. Plus I don't think it will be as difficult as you imagine. The wounds from the last war are still very fresh, and I was a very frightening figure during the war. Many of the old earth King Generals still feel a great sense of shame that I the Princess of the Fire Nation sat on the throne of Ba Sing Se. I think they will not be so hard to prod towards war."

Mutsu answered, "My lady I am quite impressed with your idea, and it puts a great smile on my face that you have replaced your brother on the throne. It was what your father always wanted. I will excuse myself and begin to make preparations to carry out your plans."

Azula answered, "Excellent, but remember it is of the utmost importance that as few people find out about this as possible. It is incredibly important that the Avatar never find out about this."

The general answered, "Of course, I will make sure that he never learns of our plans."

Azula nodded and said, "That is all now general, I will meet with you in a few days to discuss strategy at a greater length."

The general bowed again and then backed out of the room. Azula stayed on the throne thinking for another minute but then she stood up and exited. She had one more stop she wanted to make this early afternoon, and that was to the royal prison. She felt like a visit to her father was long overdue.

Azula got to the exit of the palace and then ordered the guards to summon her palanquin. She waited for about five minutes for her servants to bring it, and then she mounted it and ordered them to carry her to the prison. The trip through the city took about fifteen minutes, and when she arrived outside the prison she ordered the palanquin crew to wait for her outside as she waited for the warden to meet her.

The warden of the prison came out and asked, "Yes Firelord, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit."

Azula answered, "I would like a private audience with my father. Remove all of the guards from that area please."

The warden bowed and answered, "Anything you wish Firelord Azula, I will lead you to him now."

The warden then opened the door and led her through the prison, all the way up the stairs to the very top of the prison. He dismissed the guards outside the massive door to her father's cell and then opened it. He said, "I will be waiting at the bottom of the stairs when you are done."

Azula nodded and then walked into the cell. She saw that her father was lying on a slab with a mattress. He said, "You already brought me my lunch, why are you bothering me now."

Azula laughed and then said, "I'm sorry to bother you father."

Hearing her voice he sprung up from his back and stared at her. He looked surprised and he asked, "Azula, what are you doing here, why did your brother let you out?"

Azula laughed again and said, "Zuzu didn't let me out of anywhere father. In fact he no longer is allowed in the capitol. I have put him into exile again, and I am now the Firelord."

The expression on his face grew into an even bigger state of shock. He asked, "What did you do about the Avatar, he has become extremely powerful, I can't believe that you defeated him."

Azula walked towards the front of the cage with a wide smile and held out her hand that was adorned with her engagement ring as she said, "That is where my rise to power gets even more interesting father, the Avatar is my fiancé."

Her father said, "You're marrying the avatar?"

Azula answered, "Yes I am."

Her dad asked, "So Azula did you come here to get me out of prison?"

Azula laughed very loudly as she answered, "Oh no father. I've only been Firelord for three days. Freeing you from prison would be far too bold of an act. I need to look like a good girl for the Avatar. Fear not though, I do intend to let you out of this cell when it suits me."

He started to get angry as he shouted, "When it suits you? Damn it Azula, don't forget who I am, you will listen to me!"

Azula continued to cackle in his face as she answered, "Do not worry father, I have not forgotten that you are a pathetic bitter old defeated man who now holds as much power as the poorest hobo on the corner. And when I said I was going to free you, don't mistake it for any amount of sentimentality. It has nothing to do with any sense of loyalty or love for you father, I intend to free you for my own reasons at a time when it will further my goals. I just came here to show you that you were right when you favored me over Zuzu. I have bested him, and in the coming years I will prove to be the greatest Firelord the world has ever known."

Her father looked at her with a strange mixture of awe, anger, and bewilderment as she turned and headed towards the exit. When she reached the door she turned back and said in a sarcastic voice, "Don't worry father I'll make sure to have them improve your accommodations. That mattress does seem rather tattered." Then she slammed the door closed behind her.

* * *

><p>AN: There was the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to set the tone in this chapter that Azula is still very much a villain. In Dreambending she spent most of her time by herself or with Aang so her arrogant scheming nature didn't appear often. Now that she is Firelord her dark side is going to be out in the open much more often. It will be a delicate balance she'll have to strike whenever Aang is around. I hope to update again somewhere towards the end of January. I have a definite idea about the end of this story, but I'm still trying to figure out the path to get to that ending. I'm not really sure what's going to happen in the next few chapters, but I'm going to try and do a lot of brainstorming in the next week to come up with some ideas. Anyway thanks for reading, and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts.<p> 


End file.
